In related art, as refrigerators having a refrigerating cycle in which a two-stage compression compressor is used to feed coolant to two evaporators, refrigerators of the following kind have been proposed.
That is, refrigerators have been proposed (see for example Patent Document 1) wherein an opening/closing valve is disposed at the outlet of a condenser and by this opening/closing valve being switched either a simultaneous cooling mode, in which coolant is passed through a refrigerator evaporator (hereinafter called the R evaporator) and a freezer evaporator (hereinafter called the F evaporator) in turn to cool the R evaporator and the F evaporator simultaneously, is effected, or a freezer mode, in which coolant is passed from the opening/closing valve via a bypass pipe into the freezer evaporator (hereinafter, the F evaporator) only, is effected.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2002-31459